Shattered Glass
by MrGagaSlashLover
Summary: Edward left Bella Swan broken on the forest floor, but she was found by three strangers. Sam, Paul, and Jared found her out of her mind and close to death from hypothermia. In a world where Bella pulls herself together, and no wolves have imprinted other than Sam. How will Bella cope with everything yet to come, and what events will be changed in this alternate timeline?
1. Til It's Gone

Author's Note: Okay I have read a whole hell of a lot of New Moon AU stories. I thought I'd try one of my very own, so please be gentle, I haven't written theses characters before.

Summary: Edward left Bella Swan broken on the forest floor, but she was found by three strangers. Sam, Paul, and Jared found her out of her mind and close to death from hypothermia. In a world where Bella pulls herself together, and no wolves have imprinted other than Sam. How will she cope with the things to come, and what will she do when she becomes an imprint? Bella will be extremely OOC due to the nature of the story, Rosalie and Alice will be showing up real quick because they don't leave. They will be the only Cullens in the story, excluding Carlisle who will make a brief Cameo. Also Alice maybe a little OOC, she likes rap...

Disclaimer/Warning: Shattered Glass was an idea that came to me while listening to the Britney Spears song of the same name. It involves a lot of mature themes and will eventually lead to sex and extreme violence and character death. It also has themes of mental illness. It may just be my most graphic story to date, and anyone faint of heart will read at their own risk. Some qualities of this piece may be so shocking, grotesque, and or disturbing that it could cause seizures or traumatize the audience. I am NOT responsible or liable for any of the things mentioned above.

~Shattered Glass~

Chapter One- Til it's gone

Cold, that was the first thing my body registered as it hit the ground. All around me was cold, I was crying but I didn't notice it until the tears froze on my face. The weather was cold for this time of year, but this far north it wasn't a freak cold front. My body wouldn't move as I passed into shock, he had left me, broken me, and left me in the woods. Time escaped me as I felt myself getting frost bite on my fingers and toes, the part of my brain still working thinking it had been a few hours. It was dark so I had been in this spot for at least three hours, I was about to give up hope on even making it out alive. That's when my ears picked up on yelling.

"Bella, where are you! Bella!" Voices called.

I didn't recognize any of them but they still felt familiar, like I heard them before but didn't remember. A large man came into my line of sight, he looked to be over six feet tall and was even more muscular than Jacob.

"I found her, she's in the early stages of frost bite. I think she might be in shock she isn't moving." The large men yelled, presumably to his friends.

Two more men came into view, and they were large, but no where near as big as the first. The large one, Sam my brain supplied scooped me up in his giant arms an carried me. The woods seemed to be larger than I thought, it took him about twenty minuets to make it to the lights flashing. I saw a lot of police lights and other cars, which my brain told me shouldn't be a surprise when your dad is the Sheriff. I saw things in my mind, large wolves running through fields. I remembered the tribal legends about them being descended from wolves, the cold ones, Vampires. These men were wolves, I didn't know how I knew but I knew for sure. Suddenly I was more alert I felt my body temp rising, I knew I was inside. Most likely inside Charlie's, the fire roaring and providing warmth as I was laid on the couch I grabbed a massive arm and whispered.

"Wolves, Cold ones, Cullens gone." I whispered to the massive man.

I opened my eyes and saw his own widen comically, he looked at the other two and motioned for them to go outside and I passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shattered Glass~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened my eyes and took in the sunlight streaming in through the window, I was in my room so Charlie must have moved me. I looked to my left and saw Sam, he was sitting in a chair by the bed his eyes fixed on me.

"How did you know." He said, it wasn't a question. It was more like he was demanding me to tell him.

"I don't know, when you carried me from the woods I saw all these things in my head. Wolves running, vampires fighting with wolves. Then I remembered the tribal stories, I remember them from when I was a little girl. Everything just clicked into place, the Cullens are Vampires I knew that part already." I explained.

"You knew? You knew and you still dated that boy, threw away any regard for your safety?" He asked becoming visibly upset.

"I knew before we started dating, Edward saved me from being hit by a van last year. I had seen him on the other side of the lot seconds earlier, I did research." I said.

"Is there any chance you might offer us some information? I hate to admit it, or even ask but you got to know them. Anything you know might help us fight their kind better, it might save wolves otherwise lost in battle." He inquired.

"I'd be happy to help." I said bitterly. "He left me in the middle of the woods after I almost died because of him already, he's got it coming. Each vampire has one or more special ability, things they were good at in their human lives become amplified when turned. Edward was a very perseptive person, so he was gifted with the power to read minds, Alice was a medium so she can see the future. Dr. Cullen was very compassionate so he was gifted with extreme control, allowing him to be a doctor surrounded by blood all day. Jasper was empathetic towards others and sympathized with their pain, so he's an Empath. Emmett was a strong man he was gifted with super strength, finally Rosalie was extremely beautiful so it carried over." I explained spitefully.

"Your kidding me right? All this time, they've had these abilities? Other vampires have abilities too, that's um that's good to know I owe you one." Sam said.

"I know, and I'll collect in awhile. No need to do so now, especially since I have no means to complete the process now." I replied as I stood up and shimmied out of my jeans.

"Um well I better get going then, Jared will check on you later Bella." He said as he prepared to leave.

"Alright Sam, I guess I'll see you later oh and could you send Jake over? I think I have something I should had given him awhile ago, I mean why keep it now I was saving it for Him." I said.

"I'll send him over, you sure aren't wasting time. Are you sure your alright Bella? Your acting really calmly, I've learned that's never a good sign." Sam inquired.

"I'm fine Sam, actually I feel better than I have in a long time. Why morn something he obviously didn't care about? I want to have some fun, get back out there, I'm not going to sit around and be a whiny bitch just because his leech ass left me." I replied.

"Good for you Bella, that's probably for the best. Your relationship wasn't going to progress normally as one should, at least until you became his vampire bride." Sam said with a laugh.

"I was going to do that you know, in fact I will become immortal just so I can rub his face in it. He had his chance, and he blew it I'm going to explore my options and decide from there." I said as I slid of my panties and walked to my closet.

"Um Bella I'm going to leave now, but um for future reference you might not want to walk around naked when you have company." Sam said as his face blushed a tad.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sam, I just remembered that your spoken for. I didn't even think that you might be uncomfortable, I will see you later okay?" I asked.

"Sure Bella." He said as he left the room.

I waited a beat until he was far enough away.

"Alright you can come out now, I know your here." I said to a seemingly empty room. I was almost wondering if I imagined the window being open when I woke. Until I was attacked by a small blur.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry I don't know what he was thinking just leaving you like that I mean honestly he didn't even take you back home he just left you in the middle of the woods you could have died I couldn't see you any more so I decided to stay for awhile just to make sure you were alright-" Alice babbled until I cut her off.

"It's alright Alice, thanks for staying but can I get dressed?" I asked meekly.

"Of course! But then me and Rose are taking you shopping! It's the best thing for you after a break up, and Charlie loves us." Alice beamed.

"Rose stayed behind? I thought she be the happiest out of all of you to be rid of me." I said.

"I don't hate you Bella, on the contrary I think we can be friends. I just assumed that you would throw away your human life without thought, just to be with him while he controlled everything about your life. I didn't have a choice in my new life, I was unconscious when turned I saw you throwing yours away and it pissed me off. You had what I want so desperately and weren't giving any thought to it, I just wanted you to think about it long and hard." Rosalie explained coming into the room.

"I understand, I would have thrown everything away for him just as you said. But he left, I'm going to think about this but you need to understand that I still might decide I want to be turned." I told her as I pulled on new panties and a pair of jeans.

"I get that, and if that's what you decide I'll do it myself. I just feel human life is precious, you need to give it some thought." Rosalie replied.

I nodded and continued to get ready when the doorbell rung. I froze, I had completely forgot I asked Sam to get a messaged to Jake.

"Alice would it be okay if we brought Jacob Black with us, I completely forgot I invited him over. It's alright he's not a wolf at least he isn't yet, I suppose since he's Quileute it's possible he might become one." I said offhandedly.

"A better question is how you know about all of that in the first place, but we'll discuss that latter since the bell is probably him. Yes he can come, if we're on good terms before he phases maybe it'll carry over to after." Alice suggested.

"Alright the possible mutt can come, but I reserve the right to make dog jokes he won't yet understand." Rosalie said.

With that decided we went to the door, passed Jake before pulling him along and piling into Alice's convertible. I could tell it was hers cause it had "Pixie1" for a license plate, Rosalie was engaged with Jake in a in depth talk about cars in the back while I sat in the front with Alice. She grinned at me and put her foot flat on the gas, cranking the speed up to a hundred and taking off.

"Whoa Pixie are you trying to kill us?" Jake asked from the back. Alice looked at me and I nodded seeing no point in hiding it.

"Well seeing as only two of the people in the car can be damaged, and one doesn't care much I see no problem with it." Alice said speeding up a bit more.

"What are you talking about?" Jake sputtered.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." I said with a giggle.

I turned on the radio and Nikki Minaj blared through the speakers, I looked at Alice who just shrugged at me with a grin before rapping along. I heard Rosalie sigh from the back, the rap lunching into the chorus. I laughed more than I have in my entire life as we left the forks limits, hitting the highway our course was set for Seattle. The ride went along fine went well until Rosalie's phone rang, I couldn't tell who it was but she wasn't happy.

"Well Emmett I decided to stay for awhile, I actually kind of like Bella now. We're on our way out of Forks so tel me what you want quick." She said. There was a pause while she listened to whatever he was saying. "Well Edward can shove it, she needs friends and we're staying put." There was another pause. "He better not even bothered Alice is pissed, if she answers it'll only be to yell at him." Yet another pause. "Yes I suppose you can talk to Bela, but no tricks Emmett I mean it." She said handing me the phone.

"Hello Emmett" I said.

"Hey Bells, I'm sorry that I didn't say bye before we left but Edward wanted it to be a clean break. He is trying to protect you, Alice and Rose ditched us at the airport and ran back. By that time Edward decided it be risky to try and get them, he didn't want to run into you if they were with you." He tried to explain.

"I'm not mad at you or the others, however if I ever see Edward again I'll rip his dick off and burn it." I replied much to the amusement of Rosalie and Alice who burst into hysterics.

"Ouch, I'll pass on the message. Just take care Bella, Me and the parents will visit in a few months maybe." He said before hanging up.

I handed the phone back to Rose, and the drive continued in good humor. With the way Alice was driving we made it to Seattle in good time, the drive took less than it was supposed to and we arrived at the mall shortly after that. It usually took three hours and thirty two minuets, and we arrived in an hour and a half maintaining a speed of a hundred the entire time. The mall was rather packed, shoppers crowded around every store. First Alice dragged me to Rue 21, and from there to Forever 21. Store after store after store. Spencers, Hot Topic, and finally Super cuts. I sat in Super Cuts for hours, eventually Alice told the stylist to take a break and did it herself. My hair was cut to shoulder length and died red, while Rosalie cut Jake's and spiked it at the tips before dying them blue. Alice then of course paid for the supplies they used, and we went on to do shopping for Jake.

We got him a month's worth of shorts and the same in muscle tops, they ranged from black to green in colors. Altogether before she caught me watching Alice dropped five grand, before she finally brought us to a piercing and tattoo parlor. Alice insisted I put a tattoo right above my ass, and I reluctantly agreed and got a broken cage with the words finally free inside. She also nagged me to get my ears and belly button pierced which I finally did to shut her up, however it only got worse when she grabbed every single ring and hoop she thought would look cute. Rosalie emerged with Jake from the back then, and Jake had gotten his right ear pierced with a diamond stud and a wolf tattoo on his back. I looked from it to Rose who winked at me and we laughed. Jake and Alice walked ahead of us and I hung back with Rosalie.

"You and Jake were back there forever, what did you do to him?" I asked her with a smirk.

"Oh nothing I just waxed his entire body, it took forever and he kept being a little bitch when I waxed his lower half." She said.

"Oh my god you waxed his oh my god Rose that's just cruel!" I said as I giggled.

"Be that as it may Bella, I really think you should get on that before he's snatched up. Trust me it'll be well worth it, and if you didn't get to experience that you'd regret it for life. Take it from someone whose seen it-" She began before I cut her off.

"Rose you didn't, what would Emmett say!" I said flabbergasted.

"Oh please I looked but didn't touch, Emmett does the same thing. But I tell you if I wasn't married I would totally-" She was cut off again.

"Rose I get it you think he's sexy, I don't know though I'm not just going to jump in bed with him. On another topic I get wanting to cut his hair in case he phases, but whats with coloring the tips what do think it's going to do to his wolf form if he does phase?" I asked.

"I have no clue, but it sure as hell will be fun to watch won't it?" She said with a smirk as we laughed before climbing into the car.

The Car ride back was fun until Alice suddenly clutched her head causing me to take the wheel, she began moaning until finally the spell passed. She took the wheel and gave me a look that said we would speak about it later, we drove straight through forks and to the boundries of La Push before the car stopped. I got out and Jake followed suit before I walked him home. He opened the door to his home before going inside, and Billy Black came out in his place.

"Sam tells me you figure out our secret." He said simply.

"Yes, I did. Alice thinks he's going to phase soon so we got his hair cut, though Rosalie thought it might be funny to see what that splash of color does to his wolf form." I replied.

"Yes I sense them at the boarder, thank Miss Cullen for spending her money. The clothes are much appreciated, however in the future tell me when you'll be going out with them. I want to limit the time Jake spends with them, least he phases to close to one of them." Billy said.

He gave me a smile before going inside, and I walked back to the car. The ride back to forks was quiet and when we pulled up to my house, I noticed something. There were crates in the yard, and outfits being taken to my room.

"Oh um surprise, We're moving in with you!"

"Your remodeling my house so you'll fit aren't you?" I asked seeing construction going on on the roof.

"I'm only adding two new rooms, and space for two walk in closets. Rosalie doesn't like clothes as much as I do, but we need space to hang all your new clothes and all of mine from the house. Naturally this requires changing the structure a tad but, I didn't think you'd mind." Alice explained.

"Oh is that all your doing, I thought you might be adding an entire floor! Alice how am I going to explain this to Charlie? I think he's going to notice two new rooms, he isn't blind and stupid!" I exclaimed.

"Oh no worries I talked to him when we first got here, you know while you were talking to Sam? He said as long as I left his room alone and used my money he wasn't going to stop me." She said with a grin.

"Alice, I love you. Your so you that living life is so much more entertaining." I said shaking my head in amusement.

"Oh if you think that's good, wait till you see what I'm doing to the rest of the house. I'm adding a second bathroom and a four car garage, I think I might also add a work out room Rosalie likes to stay fit." She said offhandedly.

"I honestly have no Idea how I would have coped without you." I said.

Author's Note 2: Let me know if I should continue or leave it as a one shot.


	2. Lace & Leather

Author's Note: I got mostly positive feed back

Summary: Edward left Bella Swan broken on the forest floor, but she was found by three strangers. Sam, Paul, and Jared found her out of her mind and close to death from hypothermia. In a world where Bella pulls herself together, and no wolves have imprinted other than Sam. How will she cope with the things to come, and what will she do when she becomes an imprint? Bella will be extremely OOC due to the nature of the story, Rosalie and Alice will be showing up real quick because they don't leave. They will be the only Cullen's in the story, excluding Carlisle who will make a brief Cameo. Also Alice maybe a little OOC, she likes rap...

Disclaimer/Warning: Shattered Glass was an idea that came to me while listening to the Britney Spears song of the same name. It involves a lot of mature themes and will eventually lead to sex and extreme violence and character death. It also has themes of mental illness. It may just be my most graphic story to date, and anyone faint of heart will read at their own risk. Some qualities of this piece may be so shocking, grotesque, and or disturbing that it could cause seizures or traumatize the audience. I am NOT responsible or liable for any of the things mentioned above.

~Shattered Glass~

Chapter Two- Lace and Leather

I walked into the house, the other two presumably following her. I just went straight up the stairs and into my room, which was now crowded with various and assorted shopping bags. I ruffled through different items lying around, looking for particular pieces of clothing. Rosalie came to stand next to me, she grabbed for a bag have buried under everything else and dropped it into my arms.

"I assume you were looking for this right? I mean it's the only thing appropriate for a single gal to wear to a club." Rosalie said pointing at it.

"How did you know I was thinking of going out?" I asked somewhat surprised.

"How do you think, Alice sees all. Now we're going to leave you to get ready, just keep it under an R rating k?" She said with a smirk.

She and Alice disappeared from sight after that, presumably to get themselves ready. This left me alone with clothes, make-up, my thoughts, and the strangest empty feeling. I missed Jake. I knew that but that didn't explain the emptiness. Something in me was pushing me towards him, something was telling me that my feelings had changed. I knew how he felt he made it clear to me, but I had always thought of him as just a friend. Until now that is, it started after the conversation with Rosalie when she had gone into detail about the time in the parlor. It had sent shocks of arousal through me, even though I hated to admit it. Of course that was simply do to the growing he had done, all the muscles and such he had gotten. I just need a night out that's it.

I stripped off my close and walked across the hall to the bathroom, a hot shower awaiting me was a luxurious thought. I stepped in but faltered when I felt marble beneath my feet, I almost fell from the shock but attributed the change to Alice. She was going to drive me batty if it kept up, and for the first time I thought of maybe just moving into their forks home to keep myself sane. If I did that maybe the construction would stop? Maybe she would just enjoy what was there? I pondered this a bit while I turned the shower and began to wash, the hot water feeling good after being close to the cold of vampires all day.

I almost jumped out of my skin when the door opened and shut seconds apart, before actually turning to find that I had just forgotten my clothes and one of them brought them in for me. Yup, that was going to take the most getting used to. I had to remember they move fast, and that they had no problem showing off around me cause I knew what they were. That was another thing that struck me odd though, I knew what they were but I had not been killed. I figured that naturally someone would come to silence me, but here I was a year later and still alive. I rinsed my hair and got out of the shower, drying thoroughly I dressed in an outfit the old me would have considered skanky. It began with a black dress that had a considerable dip in the top, before outlining my breasts perfectly and cutting off mid thigh. Perhaps it was the thigh high boots that went with it?

I looked at myself in the mirror with my dried hair up in a messy pony, I looked so different and it had only been a couple days. Edward would shit if he saw me now, all dolled up and ready to go. I turned small smirk in place and left the bath room, only to find Rosalie and Alice waiting at the foot of the stairs.

"What's with the clones, are we Charlie's Angels now?" I asked as I saw their dresses.

"Oh they aren't exactly the same, yours dips more. Besides we can't have fun if guys don't dance with us!" Rosalie exclaimed, some uncharacteristic excitement coming through.

"You guys have husbands." I deadpanned

"Oh Emmett's cool with it, and Alice is in an open relationship." Rosalie explained as she started to the door.

"Yeah Bella let's get going we're going to be late." Alice said hustling me out the door.

"Late for what, clubs are open practically all night!" I yelled as I was dropped into the car.

"Oh yeah we have one more person to pick up, you haven't seen her at all this summer so we made the arrangements. She's waiting for us." Rosalie said somewhat distastefully.

I nodded and sat up straight in the back seat, getting comfortable was a must if we were going to be driving. Port Angelas was an hour and fourteen minuets away, which means with Alice driving we'd be there in forty five minuets. But that's after we picked up my friend Angela Weber who lives on the outskirts of forks, so about an hour from now. I reached for the music dial after ejecting 'Roman Reloaded' and put in Avril Lavigne's new self entitled album, the voice of Marilyn Mason filled my ears briefly before she took over. Alice looked at me through the rear view mirror almost scandalized, as 'Bad Girl' played and I sung along. The song ended as we pulled up to Angela's house, I got out and walked to the door before knocking. She opened the door and put up a finger signaling for one sec as she grabbed her purse. She and I walked arm and arm, discussing our summer so far before climbing into the back.

The drive to the club was rather uneventful, until a shape appeared in the road. A figure that I had seen before, one who had once saved my life. He was back and standing in the road.

"Alice! Watch out!"

It was too late, the car crashed. I was ejected from it, and the last thing I saw was the torn leather that had been my seat.

Author's Note 2: The title of this chapter is a reference to the song by Britney Spears. It was written as a club track, I felt it appropriate for the chapter given that that's wear they were going. The other reason is the direct mention of leather at the end. I chose the title after the chapter was written, making it pure coincidence that it fit so well.

On another note, they will go to the club and all shall make sense in the next chapter.


	3. Tik Tok

Author's Note: I have worked on this a lot lately, so this will be the last chapter for a bit while I focus on my Teen Wolf story Crescent Moon. If that's your cup of tea feel free to look it up, but I need to finish up to at least chapter 20 by 2/10/14 I'm hoping finishing it by then.

Summary: Edward left Bella Swan broken on the forest floor, but she was found by three strangers. Sam, Paul, and Jared found her out of her mind and close to death from hypothermia. In a world where Bella pulls herself together, and no wolves have imprinted other than Sam. How will she cope with the things to come, and what will she do when she becomes an imprint? Bella will be extremely OOC due to the nature of the story, Rosalie and Alice will be showing up real quick because they don't leave. They will be the only Cullen's in the story, excluding Carlisle who will make a brief Cameo. Also Alice maybe a little OOC, she likes rap...

Disclaimer/Warning: Shattered Glass was an idea that came to me while listening to the Britney Spears song of the same name. It involves a lot of mature themes and will eventually lead to sex and extreme violence and character death. It also has themes of mental illness. It may just be my most graphic story to date, and anyone faint of heart will read at their own risk. Some qualities of this piece may be so shocking, grotesque, and or disturbing that it could cause seizures or traumatize the audience. I am NOT responsible or liable for any of the things mentioned above.

~Shattered Glass~

Chapter Three- Tik Tok

"Bella, wake up! You need to wake up, we're here!" Alice called.

My eyes popped open, darting around expecting the pain to come. Only it didn't, I felt completely normal. Like nothing happened and I looked to Alice, she looked concerned. As I really paid attention to my surroundings I found I was at the Weber house, as in we just got here. No damage was done to the car or even to me, Angela wasn't even in the car yet.

"Bella, you passed out on the way here. Are you alright, do we need to cancel?" Alice asked concerned.

"No I feel fine I just, had the weirdest dream. I saw something, it almost felt like a vision it felt real." I explained.

"Oh, and what happened in this dream?" Alice asked intrigued.

"I died, at least I assume I did. We were on the road driving toward Seattle, and all of a sudden Laurant was in the road. The car crashed and I was launched out. I felt the impact everything felt real, I even felt the life leaving my own body." I told her.

"We're taking an alternate route." She said simply.

"What, why?" I asked.

"Because you had a vision of your death Bella, and that was one possible future. By taking a different route it'll be altered." She explained.

"So it was a vision, Laurant is really here?" I inquired.

"Yes, and something tells me it isn't to socialize. Now go get your friend, we're going to pick up extra help. It'll delay us long enough to miss the accident." She said ushering me out.

I nodded and got out and walked to the door before knocking. She opened the door and put up a finger signaling for one sec as she grabbed her purse. She and I walked arm and arm, discussing our summer so far before climbing into the back. I looked at Alice who was glancing at me In the mirror. I nodded to her to signal that things were repeating from the dream, and she started the car and instead of going towards Port Angelas we turned toward La Push. Rosalie pulled out her phone, dialing a number I recognized. She spoke briefly, but hung up before I heard much.

"He's going to meet us at the boarder, said he'd dress for the occasion whatever that means." Rosalie mentioned to Alice.

"Alright, I just hope this prevents what Bella saw. If not, it's likely we'll all die." Alice whispered back.

Jake was waiting for us like he said, and damn did he dress for the occasion. His tight shirt in black as leather pants hung low on his hips, his new hair cut only added to the appeal and he beamed at me when he saw me.

"Well dang Bells, you sure know how to clean up dontcha?" He asked with a smirk.

"It's nothing special just something I threw together at the last minuet, it's no big deal. I didn't even know I was coming until a little while ago, but I'm glad for the time out of that house. The construction is driving me batty." I said with a glare at Alice for the last bit.

"Oh I'm sure it isn't that bad, she's paying for it so let her enjoy. She should get to spazz over something this expensive." Jake replied.

"Hey hey now, who's side are you on here? Your my bud!" I exclaimed with a laugh.

"Just trying to keep the peace Bells, that's all it is. A group of angry women make for a poor night, a group of happy women make for a great night! Between dad being so secretive lately and the hot flashes, I need a night out or I might go nuts!" Jake said.

"I suppose I can relate, there are a lot of secrets in this town. You wouldn't think so with how small it is but there are." I replied.

"Well I think that has more to do with small town gossip, this is different. It seems like their keeping a big secret just from me, Embry and Quil even joined Sam Uley's cult! I feel that there isn't anyone in La Push I can trust, I guess I have you guys though right?" He said happily for the last it.

My heart sunk in my chest, I was lying to my best friend and he had no idea. I coan't say anything though, Billy was exceptionally clear. He didn't want Jake involved until it was absolutely needed, he wanted his boy to stay safe as long as possible. I got that but part of me feels like he'd be safer knowing, that maybe he'd be ready for any danger if he knew what it was. Jake's a strong person he can handle it, if only Billy was willing to trust him. He would prove it if he had the chance, but that won't happen I know that. I tried to focus on this topic for awhile longer, but my eyes began to wonder around. I finally settled my sight on the road, and I screamed as a shape appeared. Alice slammed on the brake bringing us to a complete stop, only to realize it was just a dear.

"Okay, so I'm guessing we missed it whatever it was." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, and all it took was giving me a mini hear attack!" I exclaimed.

"You? What about the rest of us, that shit was kind of scary!" Angela said, speaking for the first time.

"We just need to be more careful." Alice said with a smirk, as she slammed on the gas again.

"Yes, and that means not going a hundred miles an hour Alice!" I said from beside her.

"Oh poo, your no fun at all. I miss my days of drag racing so, but Carlisle said if I was caught again I'd never get another car." Alice whined.

"Oh yeah poor Alice, the part your conveniently leaving out is that you trashed five cars! Five hundred grand in cars ruined, I couldn't even fix them!" Rosalie said.

I gaped at them, five hundred grand was enough to pay dad's mortgage and then some. She never the less slowed down however, although it might have more to do with the increased traffic that was around us now. I looked back at Jake and Angela, both of whom looked grateful that their lives were no longer in danger from the speeding pixie. The longer I tried focusing on everything on the road, the more distracted I seemed to become. Eventually I came to the conclusion that it was taking extremely longer then it was supposed to, Port Angelas was not that far away and we had been driving for nearly two hours. Of course thirty minuets of that was waking me from my vision, not to mention the two stops. Still we should be there by now, or at least extremely close. That's when the light's came into view, as if on que.

_** /Shattered Glass/**_

We stepped through the door to the flashy club, the strobe lights flashing all over the dance floor. Soaking the assembled crowed in their light, the room was alive with lights, music, and movement. I couldn't really decide whether to dance, or maybe get a drink from the bar using a fake ID Alice got me. I did decide on that drink, I mean after seeing my own death it sounded good to let lose a tad.

"What will it be Sweet heart?" The bar tender asked.

"I'll have Jack 'n' Coke on the rocks, it;'s been a long night." I replied much to his surprise.

"I guess so if it's gotten a lady such as yourself so wound up, but I'll get that for ya right away." He said, going to the back only to return with my drink.

"Thanks, it's nice to see a friendly looking face. I've just had a bad break up, and I already like this other guy. But I just want to be free awhile ya know? I was a kept woman, I just broke out of that and my heart wants to put me back there this quick? So I thought I'd get plowed maybe dance, perhaps even hook up with someone depending on how drunk I get." I explained.

"I get'cha sweet heart, break ups are tough. It's best to stay a free bird awhile, not that it means not hooking up now and again." He replied with a smirk.

I nodded and downed my third drink, the familiar sound of Tik Tok starting to play from the speakers.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy, grab my glasses I'm out the door gonna hit the city. Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack, cause when I leave for the night I ain't coming back._

I giggled and stood with a small amount of effort, carefully I made my way out to the floor and began to move with the beat. It was a good beat, and the dance I was doing wasn't exactly the most innocent so when my ass was grabbed I thought it at least partially my fault.

_Don't stop make it pop DJ blow my speakers up, tonight I'mma fight till we see the sun light. Tik Tok on the clock but the party don't stop oh' oh' oh' oh' Don't stop make it pop DJ blow my speakers up, tonight I'mma fight till we see the sun light. Tik Tok on the clock but the party don't stop oh' oh' oh' oh'._

Although when these hands started moving and groping as I danced I knew something was up, this guy needed to get the fuck off me before I hurt him. Finally a hand came up my dress and rubbed at my womanhood through my panties, this caused a couple things to happen at once. My knee connected with the strangers balls, and Jake appeared next to me growling. He wasn't needed because the man had no chance to recover, before my fist landed in his face.

_Ain't got a care in the world, but got plunty of beer. Got no money in my pockets but I'm already here, and the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger but we kick em' to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger. I'm talking bout everyone getting curnk' crunk' boys trying to touch my junk, gonna smack em' if they getting too drunk' drunk._

I grabbed Jake then, the effects of the alcohol becoming more and more pronounced. We got close and I began to dance again, this time forcing his body to move with my own.

_You build me up, you break me down my heart it pounds yeah you got me. With my hands up you got me now you got that sound yeah you got me. You build me up, you break me down my heart it pounds yeah you got me. With my hands up put your hands up!_

_Now the party don't start till I walk in!_

I vaguely noticed the song change to a slutty Britney Spears number, the lyrics speaking of pleasure dipped in lace and leather. I squeezed his ass through the leather pants he wore as we continued to move with the music. I suppose to those around us it looked like we might as well fuck mid dance, but I didn't care I was going to enjoy a fun night out. I was going to be free, I for once was going to cut lose.

_Baby take a seat this is my show, it's your one and only pleasure all dipped in Lace and Leather._

Author's Note 2: I know that this was a bit shorter than chapter one again, but I'm tired and well write what I can when I can. The song Lyrics used in this chapter belong to Ke$ha and Britney Spears respectively, I don't own them and make no money using them. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be back real soon!


End file.
